stardriverfandomcom-20200214-history
"Wako's Singing Voice"
Script With their thousands of breaths Right now, the two of us are alone in the world. The world is reborn Cheers! It's drinking juice! Good day. Headmaster? He's our advisor. The headmaster is your advisor? It's a hobby of mine. You're Takuto Tsunashi, yes? Yeah... We finally got a new member, hm? But the rest have been the same since middle school. This isn't a popular club? Quite the contrary. It's extremely popular, so our standards are quite high. There are a lot of kids that want to join just to get closer to Wako and Sugata, but they don't get very far. Not that we don't get a ton of costume designers, set workers, backstage crew, stuff like that. Takuto, are you after Wako too? The master and Miss Wako are betrothed! Don't joke about things like that! Can you cut out the "Miss"? And the "master," too. You are the master, after all. And Miss Wako is the Southern Maiden. And enough about the betrothal. My parents decided that without me. So we've got the preeminent pretty-boy pair on our side. This year's Night Flight show is gonna be unbeatable! We'll push their magnetism to the limit and light up the stage! Their magnetism...? Don't worry. No one can see us. B-but Sugata... we're just friends... Not anymore. No no no no no... Miss Wako! That fantasy was très bien! That's not what I was thinking of at all. Of course, we'll get you to sing sometime. She sings? Wako wants to be a singer, you know. That was when I was little! Last year, some pinup mag's staff came to the island for some pictures, and she was scouted by the producers. Not this story... If you hear her sing once, you'll fall for her completely. Stop it already! I'm sorry. You're being mean... Well, I'm not going to lie about it. There's nothing to be ashamed of. The clearer your dream is, the easier it will be to reach it, after all. I will be eagerly looking forward to your work, everyone. Something smells sweet... Maple syrup? It's me, Tiger Sugatame. How are you doing today? It is a nice smell, isn't it? Why don't you come in? The sense of smell is closely connected to memory. This scent is bringing up a pleasant memory for you. What do you remember? Can you remember something... pleasant? Pleasant... I'm here! Huh? Did Tiger leave already? How will the stars that have been sleeping in your galaxy glitter? The pancakes with the tiger's butter... Pancakes with the tiger's butter? It was in a picture book. One afternoon, I sat with the master, and we read that in a picture book. I said the pancakes with the tiger's butter on them looked delicious, and the Master thought so too. And that made you happy? His smile was adorable... So adorable... Well? But... But? But the master is betrothed to the South Maiden. Well then... if the Maiden was with that Takuto... That would make the master free, wouldn't it? "Take the chance!" thought the girl. "You have to beat the Squid Emperor and get the boat that can sail into the galaxy!" Sam took up his spear and began practicing with it, training for the day he would do battle with the Squid Emperor. Yah! Yah! Hyah! Good. It would be boring if he won easily. And so the name of Sam, the Squid-Piercer, began to spread throughout the kingdom. Sam the Squid-Piercer. I like it. So the girl waited in her cottage by the seaside for Sam to return. What? They didn't go together? Of course not! They were a boy and a girl in their prime! I guess the fish planet kept turning, huh. And also, the two had a secret. Grandma, I'm coming in! Huh? Grandma? Where'd she go? Good morning! It's Agemaki! Grandma, are you here? I'm gonna eat all the melon bread in the shop! South Plains' melon bread is still great! Excuse me! Can I get on? Huh? What's going on? No one's here. Am I dreaming? This is a nightmare. The flowers that color the hillside Reach out to the sun With their thousands of breaths The world is reborn Hey. There was no one in town. Yeah. I'm glad you're here, at least. Huh? I'm not alone out here, you know? So this is the place, huh? This is where I washed up on the island and you saved my life. Y-yeah. I can't reach anyone. We're soaking wet. We should change. If there's no one left on the island, wanna try going to the mainland? What's up? Are you feeling okay? I can't leave. A Maiden isn't supposed to leave the island as long as her seal is intact. That's the fate you get for being a Maiden. I'm only allowed to leave the island after my seal is broken. But if that ever happened, their Cybodies would be able to leave too. That can never happen. Who did you hear that from? Grandma was going to tell me about being a Maiden when I entered middle school. But I apprivoised on my own back when I was in elementary school. When a Maiden apprivoises, she gains access to all the memories stored in that Cybody, and learns all sorts of things. That's how I learned that going to Tokyo to be a singer was impossible. I cried a lot. It really is just us in this world, isn't it? Would you say it's a pinch? Someone's there. Takuto? Huh? What happened? I thought there were some kids over here. Kids? A totem pole? I remember this. I put it up when I was a little kid. It was with Sugata and some other kids... But a few years ago, there was a typhoon and it was buried in a landslide. What do you mean? Why is it here... This isn't real! You mean we're in Zero Time? If we're in Zero Time... Then... Apprivoise! Huh? One more time! Apprivoise! Come on! What's going on? Tauburn isn't showing up! Is this Zero Time or what? What is it? Wow, Takuto... even in these situations, you sure are cheery, aren't you? Is that weird? Have you always been like this? What? Cheery all the time. Not always.... I think that, back before I got this scar on my chest, I was a lot more... closed off. Huh. But you're cheery now because you were like that back then. I like that optimistic kind of thinking. Hey, you don't mind sharing a drink, do you? Not at all. The night after I apprivoised the Maiden Cybody, I cried and cried. But in the middle of the night, I got hungry, and ate, and it was delicious. Then I thought, the world isn't just there to make me sad. I still think so, because people like you come to the island, Takuto. Don't say that. You're embarrassing me. And then, sometimes, things like this happen. There are some things we can talk about when it's just the two of us. Memories we've locked up in here. ...memories! Did you say something? There is a Cybody that can manifest illusions. What? It forms an illusionary landscape from the memories and desires of whoever's caught in its power. Memories and desires? You're being lazy, Ivrogne. You could defeat the Galactic Pretty Boy right now. You're going to make this girl battle him? Look right there. Those two are standing between you and happiness. A person's memories and desires... Where did this fog... A Cybody! So that's it... Takuto, let's get out of here! What do you think? What? Is that Cybody there an illusion... or is it real? You're a Maiden. Can't you tell? You can say my name, you know. Just call me Wako already. Yes, I can tell. It's a real Cybody. That's good, then. This is Zero Time. If it wasn't, the Cybody wouldn't be moving. So Tauburn is somewhere here. If that Cybody can create this scene, it can hide Tauburn from me. But he's definitely here. Grandpa always used to say... The essential is invisible to the eyes. {thinking about this some more, it seems to be a Little Prince reference, the common Japanese translation of the line in question is 本当に大切なものは、目に見えない vs Takuto's いちばん大事なものが目に見えないことはよくある} Tauburn is here. Don't let go, Wako. Apprivoise! Dazzling the stage! Galactic Pretty Boy! Tauburn! What just happened? What if the desires that shaped this world... were... What if the desires that shaped this world with just you and me were mine, right? She can't fight with a Cybody. She's just a lovesick little girl... Oh well. It looks like your little plan worked. Where am I? The nurse's office. Nurse! How do you feel, Miss Sugatame? What did I... It seems to be anemia. You suddenly passed out while we were talking. You scared me. That's what happened? What secret did Sam the Squid-Piercer and his girl have? They ate the squid. On the fish planet, squid are the servants of evil. It was forbidden for their flesh to pass your lips, but still, the two ate together. I guess he wanted to be Sam the Squid-Eater too. They shared that dark secret and their bond grew even deeper. And so the adventure of life goes on. Morning! Good morning. I heard they attacked again yesterday. I wonder if everything that happened there was a dream after all... Well, your song is still stuck in my head. Wako... Mornin'! Oh, good morning, Ruri. Morning. Sorry, am I interrupting something important? Wait a minute! It's not like that! So Wako sang for you. It was nice, wasn't it? Yeah. So I've made a decision. I'm going to destroy every one of their Cybodies. A mysterious beauty arrives and starts captivating all the boys at school! What am I gonna do? I just got a love letter! Next time on Star Driver - Takuto of the Radiance: The Meaning of the Mandrake. Your galaxy will shine! Category:Episodes